rrdddfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Modes
This page has a list of all Game Modes Robot Roller Derby Disco Dodgeball currently has available. It is confirmed by the developer that more Game modes are going to be added in the future. Currently the game mode does not restrict the size or number of teams in the server. Deathmatch Deathmatch is a very basic gamemode. Teams/players compete to be the first one to get enough kills in order to win the game. The death limit that must be reached can be configured by the host of the server; 15, 25, 50, 75, or 100 kills. Score Battle Score Battle is a gamemode in which players compete to score the most points. Performing trick shots will earn the player and/or team additional points. There are currently 24 different trick shots available. The match is won when a team hits the predetermined score. If it's a Free-for-All match, whichever individual player reaches the score limit first, wins. The predetermined score can be configured by the host of the server; 1500, 2500, 5000, 7500, or 10000 points. A list of all the trck shots and how to perform them can be found here. Elimination This gamemode throws players into the arena with only one life per round. In team Elimination, each team's goal is to win enough rounds in order to win the whole game. If a player dies, they are out until the next round begins. In Free-for-All Elimination, it works the same way, except everyone is on their own. The number of rounds in a match can be configured by the host of the server; 1, 3, 5, 10, 15, or 20 rounds. Hoops In this gamemode, there are two, floating square hoops (red and blue) on either side of the arena. In the center of the arena is a golden ball with the words "Get!" hovering over it. Players must get this golden ball and shoot it through the opposing team's hoop in order to score, all the while avoiding getting hit by a dodgeball. In Free-for-All Hoops, the golden ball may be shot through either hoop. The number of scores that must be made in a match can be configured by the host of the server; 5, 10, 25, or 50 scores. Super Ball In Super Ball, players must fight to rack up the most points by keeping the super ball in their possession for as long as possible. When the match starts, the super ball (a golden ball much alike to the golden ball in Hoops) starts off in the center of the arena. The longer a player holds the super ball, the more points he builds up. In team Super Ball, the scores of each player will contribute to their team's overall score. The score limit can be configured by the host of the server; 30, 60, 100, 200, or 300 points. Grand Prix In Grand Prix, players must race around the several checkpoints scattered about the arena. Whichever team is the first to have raced through enough checkpoints to reach the score, wins the match. In team Grand Prix, the number of checkpoints each player has gotten is not combined with other teammates. Whoever on a team has ran through the most checkpoints, their score will be presented on the scoreboard on the top of the screen. The number of checkpoints that must be lapped can be configured by the host of the server; 15, 25, 50, 75, or 100 checkpoints. Horde Horde, is a gamemode where one or more players face off against an ever increasing horde of bots, which get harder the further the game goes on. The objective is to score the most points by killing as many bots as possible before you are KO'd. Training Training is available to players who want to practice stunts, trick shots, or just the game in general. In whatever arena is chosen, several bots spawn in set locations of the arena. These bots do not move nor try to hit you, which allows you to practice your skills. Category:Gamemode Category:Deathmatch Category:Elimination Category:Hoops Category:Super Ball Category:Hoard Category:Traning Category:Score Battle